Breathe on me
by Dunzo
Summary: You like the way you glow when you dance, as if you skin has come alive and is begging to be touched. But mostly, you like the way Naruto watches as you dance, as pure lust radiates from his eyes. NaruSaku


Breathe on me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off of this.

You like dancing.

You like it when your pink hair sways as the music ponds into you like a bullet demanding entrance into flesh. You like the way you look when you dance, because even through your not a narcissist, you know you look hot. You like the way you glow when you dance, as if you skin has come alive and is begging to be touched. But mostly, you like the way Naruto watches as you dance, as pure lust radiates from his eyes.

Tsunade thinks dancing is silly, as if when she was young she never went. As if dancing was an unacceptable distraction from the death and sickness you see everyday as a medic. As if when she was young she never glowed for her boyfriends or enjoyed their lustful gazes. Your not naïve, you know that Tsunade has a past that she always seems to conveniently forgot whenever she lectures you. But your young, and don't care what she thinks, you like dancing, and if that makes you silly in her eyes then you can live with that.

You boyfriend loves it when you dance. He always stays in the shadows of the bar area of the clubs the two of you frequent, watching you as he sips on this drink. He skillfully observes the way you pale skin looks lightly drizzled with perspiration, his fox like eyes hungry to sample the exposed flesh. He likes the way your hair falls in your face, followed by you light pushing back behind you ears in the most delicate of fashions making sure that you hands always linger slightly on you neck just long enough for him to notice. But what he likes most is when you green eyes lock with his blue one; behind the gentleness of his eyes lays lust, in it purest most uninhabited state. His gaze is always so intense that you can't help but moan "Naruto" as you continue your show for him, and only him, his gaze never wavering.

You like it when other guys hit on you when your dancing, No not because your interested, but because you get to tell them that you have a boyfriend and am not interested. Whenever a guy stares at your ass a little too long, you always get to say that your boyfriend is hot buff blond badass you could kick their sorry ass half way across this dance floor, so its in their best interest to move on. They can tell by the look in your eyes that you are not fucking around; that somewhere, perhaps in the dark recesses of the dance floor is some dude ready to pounce. You always smile as they back away nervously glancing from left to right.

Then every one in a rare moon, there is the fool who doesn't believe you. The one that laughs at the idea that you have a brooding boyfriend who like to watch you dance from the shadows. Those types of guys always feel the need to touch you, almost as a challenge to spur your hidden boyfriend into action. Part of you hates it, but you are mostly secretly thrilled, because you know that Naruto is the jealous type.

When he sees a guy's hands on you he shoots up from his seat at the bar. He is slightly unimposing when he is seated, but when stands, everyone takes notice. He's not biggest guy in the club, but then size never really did matter. What he lack in statue, he more than makes up for in presence. He's the type of man who demands that attention be made. His blue eyes blaze, the lust formerly in them replaced with a barely subdued rage. His blond flows around his head like a lion's main, extenuating his animalistic features. His skin is tan and healthy and almost glows in the darken club. And his body, the word exquisite comes to mind but you decide against it. To merely call his body exquisite would be an insult to the hard work and dedication that went into sculpting it. You can't think of a word that could ever do it justice so you forgot about it and allow your eyes simply feast upon it.

He stalks his way towards you. The fool who thought that he could get away with touching you removes his hand. He has taken notice of the menacing figure that is quickly approaching. Everyone seems to have taken notice. The crowd parts to allow him access. Girls swoon and guys begin to feel self-conscious.

"Is there a problem" he says, his voice firm and confident. You feel a little weak in the knees whenever his uses that tone. The guy who dared to touch you backs off quickly and quietly, he knows when he was been bested and decides that you're not worth the ass kicking that he was about to receive. You smirk, Naruto may be the jealous type, but he would never hurt anyone unprovoked. That's one of the things you like most about him, he can get things done without having to resort to violence, but had the situation warranted it, you feel secure knowing that he would be on the winning side of any fight.

The rage in his eyes is gone now and they now glazed over with lust again. He turns with the intent of making his way back to his watching spot but you grab his arm to stop him. He smirks because he knows what you want. You want him to dance with you. He put his hands your hips and pulls you close. His jeans rub against your skirt as the two of you begin to grind into each other. He rest his head on you shoulder, he fits so perfectly, and then he does something that always drives you to the edge: he breaths on you. You can feel his breath on your neck as he continues his masterful grinding, your not sure if you can control yourself. His breath is hot and comes in short burst, assaulting your neck; you can feel the lust radiating in it. By now he is grinding hard enough to know that you're not wearing any underwear, but that not what's driving you to the edge; it's his breathing. Its coming in at shorter and shorter intervals, almost as if his panting, or perhaps moaning. You can feel his hard length rub against with each grind, and you know that he wants to leave soon. You don't mind because you're tired of dancing anyways. As the two of you head toward the exit of the club, all eyes all seem to be drawn to the two of you. Everyone knows what the two of you are about to do, and you could care less.

You like dancing, but you like it when Naruto breathes on you more.


End file.
